Why Did it Have to be Pink
by Kitsune634
Summary: Teagan was bullied at school and ignored at home. Her simple solution for that was running away. Her trip was cut short when experimenters whom had gotten their hands on Reach technology kidnapped and experimented on her. She woke up back on the streets with a strange feeling in her back... Beast BoyX Oc
1. My Mistake

I sat alone at the train station waiting for the first train out of here. I don't think this was the smartest decision I had ever made, but I couldn't just stay here forever. At school I was teased, mum and dad ignored it and let me suffer. There wasn't anything for me to stay for.

The train passed without stopping. Damn it. Guess my wait just got longer. Usually I'd be terrified of being out this late. A dark deserted train station and everything. But nothing ever happens here. It's too quiet. Everyone knows everyone. No one would try anything. That's why my parents won't realise I'm actually missing until it's too late.

I got up and wandered over to the vending machine. Before I could even choose what I wanted, two hands took hold of my covering my mouth. I screamed against the guys hands.

"Guess who!" The guy shouted and I immediately recognised his voice.

"Riley you slurry! You gave me a heart attack." Riley was my older brother. I should have known he'd follow me.

"Sorry. But come on, you know I would never let you go alone. I raided the pantry before I left." I smiled brightly.

"Riley you're the best!" I squealed hugging him tightly. Suddenly he fell limp in my arms. I looked up to find a fuzzy dart-like thing in his neck. I knew exactly what it was but my brain couldn't comprehend it. It was too unordinary. No one ever got abducted here. No one went missing. I was a moment later that I felt a sharp prick in my neck.

"Oh no." I fell to the ground, Riley crushing me, as I faded out.

I woke up in a tube. I was never good with tight spaces and began to panic. I heard beeping noises like that you would hear on a hospital when someone was about to die.

"It's the boy. Stabilise him now!" A doctor shouted as she entered the room.

"Who are you? Get me out!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the glass containment I was in. They all ignored me, instead focusing on 'the boy' they referred to. Suddenly the beeps became one continuous beep. Eerie and disturbing.

"We've lost him. Dispose of the body." The doctor ordered. "Remove the bug."

They wheeled the boy past. What had they done to him? Was I next? The doctor approached my tube.

"Miss Teagan, We've readied the operating room for you. Unfortunately the procedure requires you to be conscious. I'm not going to lie, it will hurt. Some, as you've just witnessed, cannot cope with the pain. They go into shock. While you were sedated we tested your body's internal functions. You are in perfect health and should be fine."

"Are you some mad Frankenstein lady?" The doctor looked a bit shocked by my words. "I don't want to be here. Let me go! I don't care how safe you think it is!"

She clicked her fingers and two men took me out of the tube. I fought against their grip to no avail. They laid me face down on a special operating table, restraining my arms and legs. They cut opens my top revealing my back and set a small object on my back.

All I knew after that was pain. I screamed and thrashed around as the small object dug slowly into my back. I felt it grow inside me. I felt it latch itself on to my spine. It felt like years had passed. Pain always makes time slower.

Eventually the pain faded. They lifted my limp body back to the tube and laid it horizontally like it were a hospital bed. Snow White style. The pain had drained me. I just let myself fade out.

I woke up to the tube suddenly opening around me and the smell of smoke came flooding in. The room was encased in fire.

"Immediate exit is wise. Exit is behind you on your left." A woman's voice suddenly said.

"Who said that?" I looked around to find nobody. "Never mind."

I went for the exit, only to find myself in hallway full of smoke.

"Armour is necessary to escape." The voice said. What armour?

"What armour are you on about?" A strange sensation came over me, starting from my back. I closed my eyes as it stretched all over me until it had encased my entire body. When I opened my eyes I was covered in a weird pink and black armour.

"Why pink? Couldn't have been any other colour. I hate pink." I groaned.

"Escape is Vital Teagan. Engage laser canon." Laser canon? The Armour around my forearm suddenly morphed into a gun-like thingy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I blurted out as it fired through the walls. The armour had suddenly taken control of my body, leading me out of the building.

"Wait, my brother's still in there!" I couldn't resist it. The armour kept me going away from the burning building.

"Negative Teagan. Riley was removed and sold from the facility while you were unconscious." The voice replied.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" I asked still confused with this whole voice in my head thing.

"I am the scarab attached to your back. I was stolen from an alien organisation called The Reach. I am unable to fully control you like my initial programming intended because of the tampering scientists. I can only take control when it's in your best interest. Like saving your life. Like I just did." So I'm like the freakin' Blue Beetle?

"You sound proud of yourself." I wonder if this thing can hear my thoughts.

"Yes I'm proud of myself. I've been previously programmed to end lives. Not save them. Count yourself lucky Teagan." The armour morphed back into the Scarab I apparently have on my back.

"Should I find the Justice League or what?" I asked as I began casually walking away from the scene. The building was relatively remote compared to the rest of the city. Fire trucks were only just driving past as I got to the next block.

"Negative, they'll find you." Wow. Creepy.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I continued my walk.

"Two League members inbound. Suggest suiting up." Before I could object the strange armour covered me again.

"Well if they didn't know there was something strange about me before they definitely know now!" One League member flew closer to me while the other investigated the fire. I recognised this one. Captain Marvel.

"Who are you?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Um, if I tell you will you tell me who you are?" I countered. I wasn't ready to give up my ID to anyone yet. Not even the Justice League.

"No. Even if I did you wouldn't believe me." He looked slightly embarrassed. "The League didn't when I first told them."

"Then I'm not telling." I crossed my arms in a stubborn childish way.

"Not wise. Best tactic is to gain trust. They have resources to find your brother." I raised my eyebrow at the Scarab's statement.

"I thought you didn't save people." I said back only to gain a strange look from Captain Marvel.

"Um, of course I save people. What are you on about?" Right. Voice in my head thing. He can't here the Scarab.

"Um, I've changed my mind. I want in. I want to meet Blue Beetle." Cap seemed lost for words until eventually he nodded in agreement.

"Can you fly?" I shook my head. Was I suppose too? "Then hold on."

He suddenly picked me up and met with Wonder Woman in the air.

"Who's this?" She asked, not liking the idea of me obviously.

"I'm Teagan. I was kidnapped and they put this Scarab thing in me." I explained. She nodded and flew off with me and Cap following.


	2. Blue Beetle

Wonder Woman insisted on blindfolding me until we got to their hideout.

"Here we are!" Cap said as he removed the blindfold and set me down. It looked like a living area. There were couches, TVs and a whole kitchen. There were several guys asleep on the couches without costumes.

"Who are they? Do you guys live here?" I asked walking towards the couch.

"The ginger one is Kid Flash, the other one is Blue Beetle." I raised my eyebrow. I knew these guys were all fit and everything but I didn't realise they'd be that hot.

"That's Blue Beetle. I thought he'd be older." Kid Flash stirred at the sound of us talking.

"Is there a mission Cap? Why are you here? Who's she?" He mumbled as he woke up.

"I'm Teagan." I answered as he began waking up Blue.

"So why are you here? New member or something?" That would awesome if I were a member of the Justice League.

"Can I show him?" I asked looking back in my Scarab's direction. She didn't respond she just started to form the Beetle armour.

"Woah... Jaime get up!" Jaime? So that's his name.

"What is it?" Jaime caught sight of me and immediately armoured up, looking at me like I was a threat.

"Calm down I'm a good guy! Girl, you know." I said putting my hands up in a defensive way.

"Threat detected, accessing guns." Scarab suddenly said and I felt the armour around my hands shift again.

"No, no threat. It's fine, we don't need the guns!" I said in a panic.

"Just because you fancy these men do not excuse them for being hostile." The guns faded away, back into the armour.

"I do not fancy them, shut up!" I heard Jaime snicker and I looked back at him. Oh shit I said that out loud.

"Scarab huh? So what are you, The Pink Beetle?" Jaime asked.

"One: ew no. I hate pink. Two: can yours talk to you as well?" He nodded.

"Since she's here and probably in need of guidance, perhaps you could mentor her Jaime Reyes." Wonder Woman suggested.

"What like Batman and Robin?" Jaime asked almost in complaint.

"So it's agreed?" Wow, I'm already a sidekick.

"Um no, I can't! I'm not ready to have a protégé. I don't know if I'll be good at it." Jaime complained. Really? I thought this was going well.

"There's a first for everything Jaime. You'll never know until you try." Yes listen to Wonder Woman, she's a smart lady.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Wonder Woman shook her head. "Fine."

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience!" I yelled catching Jaime off guard. I stormed away. What was so bad about me? We seemed to get along, what was his problem.

"Teagan where are you going?" Kid Flash yelled out.

"I don't know I just got here!" Before I knew it he was right next to me. "Jesus! Could you try to do that without giving me a heart attack?"

"Look Jaime is just on edge around you for now. You're not the first new beetle we've encountered. And they weren't so crash." Crash? Other Beetles.

"So they were villains?" I asked trying to understand him.

"Well if you call almost destroying the earth and being responsible for the original Kid Flash's death being a villain, then yes, one of them was very much a villain. They are able to control you with the Scarab. They did it to Blue once." Kid explained. "I'm Bart by the way."

"Well as you know I'm Teagan. I'm thinking of calling myself Cochineal though." He smiled at me brightly.

"Cochineal, cool. And don't worry, Jaime will warm up to you."


	3. Settling In

"So since I'm your new mentor I have to show you around, starting with where you'll being staying." Jaime said as he walked me through the cave-like base.

"Contain that excitement Jaime!" I remarked sarcastically. "It's overwhelming!"

"Jaime Reyes obviously doesn't appreciate your humour. Get to the point. Have you forgotten about Riley?" Scarab interjected.

"Right. Um, Jaime. I kind of need your help. You see my brother was kidnapped with me. Scarab says that he was sold. Maybe they were able to control his Scarab and they sold him to the bad guys." Jaime completely stopped mid-step.

"Why didn't you tell anyone this earlier?" He asked in an angered tone. "He could be dangerous!"

"Look, it's not my fault! I've been constantly falling in and out of consciousness for hours. I've got this idiot of a mentor who probably can't wait to be rid of me! I've got this freakin' bug attached to my spine that I felt the doctors drill into me. Give me a break I'm just a kid!" I shouted at him.

"Why are you shouting? It's like midnight!" A green boy around my age groaned as he opened his bedroom door. "Who's this?"

"This is Teagan, my new protégé apparently." My god you don't have to sound so excited.

"Noted. Will she be staying here?" The green boy asked leaning against the doorway.

"I've got nowhere else to go. Much to Jaime's dislike, I'm staying." I said before Jaime could answer in a negative tone again.

"Cool. I'm Garfield, but I'm known as Beast Boy." Right, he's the one who can turn into animals.

"So just a question before we leave. If you were to have sex with someone would it still count as beastiality?" I asked genuinely wanting to know.

"Teagan!" Scarab reprimanded.

"Dunno, not many people are lining up to sleep with someone who's completely green. I'll keep you posted." Garfield answered calmly. Wow I was expecting him to overreact or at least be a bit shocked.

"Really? That's it?" I asked almost disappointed.

"I said I'd keep you posted." He replied before closing the door. I don't know why but I had this stupid grin on my face.

"Beastiality one of your fetishes?" Jaime asked making me jump. Shit I forgot he was there.

"Dunno, haven't had sex with any animals, have you?" I replied with a sly smile.

"So, um. I'll show you to your room." Jaime said after an awkward silence. We walked silently a few doors down. He slid the door open, acting like a gentleman for once, to reveal a small simple room with a bed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for training?" I asked looking back at him as I walked into the cosy room.

"Something like that." He said disinterestedly. "We'll need to scan you into the system, Canary will have to train you on basic combat, and Batman will probably do a background check on you. Meanwhile I'll be looking for your brother."

"Thank you." I replied simply at hearing he'd look for my brother.

"Get some rest." It sounded more like an order rather than a caring request.

"Jaime why do you hate me?" He closed the sliding door on me and I jumped back at the shock. I scowled at the door. It was pointless but I did.

I walked over to the bed, lying down on it and looking to the ceiling with a sigh. I suddenly heard the door open and didn't bother looking.

"What do you want Jaime?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I for one think I'm way better looking than Jaime." Garfield's voice answered. "Come on."

He gestured for me to follow him and he led me through the hall, sneaking quietly once we got to the living area. We got to a beach-like section that obviously lead out of the cave.

"You can swim right?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded and he began morphing into a dolphin right before my eyes. He dove underneath leaving me behind. I wasn't fond of the idea of getting my only clothes drenched in seawater. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans and dove into the water.

Lucky for me I had always been a strong swimmer. I burst out of the water on the other side to be met by Garfield already sitting on the shore.

"So what took you so long?" He mocked. I smirked walking out of the water.

"I didn't want to get my clothes wet." He blushed a bright rose colour. Wait, shouldn't he blush green? "I'm glad I didn't wear a thong."

He mumbled something as he stood up.

"Scarab did you hear him, I'm afraid my hearing is damaged due to my loud music." I said looking over my shoulder.

"Affirmative. He stated that he's not. I'm assuming he is referring to you not wearing a thong." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Damn, it heard me didn't it?" I smirked walking past him.

"No, not at all." I said sarcastically. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Believe it or not there's a cave above the mountain." He said leading my up a trail. It's at moments like this where I wish I could fly.

"Flight can be possible, further development needs to be maintained first." So is that another way of saying I can't fly? "Momentarily. Armour strength is developed enough to jump greater distances than ordinary men."

I let the suit morph over me before attempting one of the super-jumps scarab mentioned. I shot through the air landing higher on the mountain. I looked back down to see Gar still at the bottom.

"Meet you at the top!" I called out to him. I jumped through the air again, this time landing a few meters down from the top. I decided to climb up the remaining distance.

By the time I got to the top he was already waiting for me. Wait... How'd he...

"So what took you so long?" Déjà Vu. I chuckled slightly as I lifted myself over the edge.

"So this cave, what's so cool about it?" I asked walking up to it.

"Apart from the fact that no one else knows about it, not much. Miss Martian knows about it and hooked me up with a smaller zeta-beam platform so I can teleport to the cave when needed. Otherwise everyone's to preoccupied to care." I nodded along with what he was saying but one thing still didn't add up.

"So why show me?" I figured the zeta-beam thing was a teleportation device. If I'm wrong then BB has to work on making things clearer. But I'm almost certain I'm right.

"I saw how you were with Blue. You always feel like you annoy people don't you. Sometimes it's probably true. That's why I come up here. Now at least I might get some company." He explained. He was right.

I'll admit I can be annoying. My parents had a habit of telling me that I was all the time. Peers at school made it obvious when they didn't hang around me that I annoyed them. Running away was meant to be my escape from that. Guess no matter where I go I'll aggravate someone without trying. Jaime is a clear example of that. But at least now I'm not alone.

I let the suit morph away into the scarab and looked around. For a cave it was pretty cool. For one thing it had a flatscreen TV. Where does the league get the money for all this stuff? What, are they getting funds from Bruce Wayne?

"And no one else knows about this place?" I asked sitting down on a bean bag, the cool leather acting as a reminder I was half naked.

"Well I can't guarantee the bat-family doesn't because well, they know everything. I do know that no one else does." Naw sweet he's showing me his secret hideout. Wonder why he doesn't just hangout among normal- I glanced at his appearance, green skin. Can't really fool anyone. - people... Guess some heroes don't get a secret identity.

"They don't let you out much do they?" I asked looking to the ground.

"Paparazzi can be annoying." he said, there was no emotion or experience, if you will, behind the statement. He'd been told they were.

"Right, photos can be such a pain in the ass can't they?" I mocked. When I looked up at him though there was a slight hint of pain in his expression. I practically leapt off the bean bag. "Hey, hey, hey. I didn't meant to upset you."

"Maybe we should go back down, it's late." He suggested, walking past me towards the opening of the cave. Alright now it appears I've annoyed him.

Once we got back inside he walked back to my room and closed the door on me just as Jaime had. So here I am again. I stood in front of the door looking down.

I was about to go to bed when the door slid open to reveal Garfield again. As I looked up at him he planted a small kiss on my lips. Woah...

He left me again, this time he was grinning widely. A complete match to the smile on me.


	4. Serendipity

I was awoken by the sound of a rooster. A rooster? Since when did mum and dad get a rooster? I sat up rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. As they settled and I looked the room over I was reminded that I wasn't home. As I searched the room I found a familiar green boy in the doorway.

"Remind not to sleep with you if that's gonna be the wakeup call I get." I mumbled getting up. He even turned the lights on. I walked towards the doorway, heading out. "You suck."

"I'm pretty sure that's a woman's job." He replied with a toothy grin.

"Yep, like your mum." I countered as I kept my pace through the halls with him following.

"Maybe she would if Queen Bee hadn't killed her." Gar said solemnly. Really, is every joke I make gonna strike a nerve.

"That's a shame I would've liked to meet the woman that gave birth to a green kid. What was your dad?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"He was human. I wasn't always green." We walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached Batman at the centre of a bunch of computers.

"Teagan Cerinson I presume. I've done a complete background check on you and your family. You yourself have nothing to hide. Your family however did. You." He glanced to Gar standing behind me. Did he call me Teagan Cerinson? "Beast Boy why don't you join the others."

I watched as he reluctantly left me alone with Batman. "So what do you mean?"

"It means Teagan that you weren't always known as Teagan Mathews. Your 'parents' kidnapped you from a hospital. You possessed something their superiors were after. Your brother Riley is another kid like you. According to the databases I hacked in the facility you were in detected something in him." Batman began explaining.

"Stop saying 'something' and tell me what they found!" I interrupted.

"It wasn't specified. The facility was apparently working with an ally of the couple that kidnapped you and Riley. Once you two, their assets had escaped, they decided to bring you in." He paused bringing up a scan of what looked to be me. "They didn't find what they were looking for in you and they put you in project Scarab. Something luckily started a fire bringing this organisation onto our radar. We're still investigating."

"Wow, so they weren't my parents? Who are my parents then?" I asked. He brought up a picture of a man and a woman with the word deceased below.

"Your mother regrettably is dead. Your father went a little crazy after her death and your kidnap. He is now in a cell in Arkham Asylum. Sorry if they were not the dream family you were hoping for." he closed all the holographic computers surrounding us and walked me over to a bunch of weird tunnels.

"These are Zeta-Beam platforms, we use them to transport ourselves long distance in an instant. Given you are still new I will not be allowing you access to the Watchtower yet." What's the watchtower? Batman continued to type in something to wager I assumed was a control panel for the Zeta Tubes.

"Authorised, 02 Batman, B30 Cochineal." A female voice announced. I get that he's batman but how'd he know what code name I wanted?

"Kid Flash told me." Now that's just creepy. Not that Bart told him but the fact he knew what I was asking myself. "Don't look so shocked, reading people is quite easy for someone like me."

"Really? I thought it was easy for Martians." He smiled slightly for a second.

"So does that mean I'm on the team? Because that'd be awesome." I looked up at him shyly.

"Yes you're on the team. Kaldur had a look over your file with me. He approves of you. You'll start training with Black Canary this afternoon. For now, let's introduce you to the team." We kept walking, silently until he spoke again. "You're taking this remarkably well considering the circumstances."

"I'm not really surprised. They always seemed cold, indifferent towards me. M-my parents I mean." I looked to the floor, following his lead. "I've always wanted something better. I feel like I've found it. This is probably the best day of my life."

"Trust me, it always seems that way." He replied, but there was something behind what he said. Something pained.

"So this is the new girl. Doesn't look very fierce, what can she do?" A weird looking green fish-man said crossing his arms.

"Probably something better than what you can do pufferfish. After all, we can't all have lame powers like yours." A ginger girl with dark glasses said as she flipped and escrima stick around in her hand. She smiled, probably happy to see another girl on the team close to her age. Everyone else looked at least five years older.

"I'm Teagan Cerinson. I'm kinda like Blue Beetle." I let the suit morph over me. I feel like I'm getting the hang of this.

"Cool. A girl Beetle. I'm Batbrat. My dad use to run this team. You heard of Nightwing?" I nodded and the suit morphed back.

"I'm La'gaan. I'm from Atlantis." I thought they still looked like humans, but with gills. What, did this guy mutate or something?

"Of course you've already met Garfield, Jaime and Bart. The one facing the other way is-"

"Not sure why he had to be here." The boy interrupted sounding very annoyed. Barbrat hit him over the head with her escrima stick.

"Be nice demon spawn." She looked back to me. "Sorry, Robin's like me and hates people."

"Moving on, we have Batgirl, Red Robin, Artemis, Roy," Each of them waved as he introduced them, Batman obviously trying to speed things up. "Kaldur, Conner, Megan and Wolf."

I raised my eyebrow at him as he introduced the large white wolf. "Really? The dog gets introduced. What next, the motorcycle?"

"Her name's Sphere." Conner, or I knew him as Superboy answered.

"You're kidding, right?" I blurted out, looking at him like the weirdo he was.

"Sadly no. You see after you're on this team for as long as he's been you go a little crazy." Batbrat remarked circling her index finger around the space near her ear to sign that he was a nutcase.

"You know Sphere is an artificial intelligence from another universe. Stop trying to act cool." Superboy, because that's what I'm gonna keep calling him, reprimanded.

"Stop trying to act like you're older than me. I'm four years older." Wait, wouldn't that make him like ten? Batman cleared his throat load enough to halt their squabbling.

"Someone needs to take Teagan shopping. Batbrat that means you." Batman ordered.

"Alright but I'm taking your credit card and I'm warning you, I'm going to Typo. I'm not spending below a hundred bucks." She said getting up and leading me towards the Zeta-beam platforms.

~Batbrat, B28. Cochineal, B30. ~

"Don't take forever. I know what you're like once you enter Typo!" Batman yelled out before we were teleported out of the cave.


	5. Brother Dear

"So do I have to call you Batbrat all the time, coz won't that be a bit obvious?" I asked as I followed her through the shopping centre.

"You can call me Ginger. You don't need to know my real name." Really? Just because of her hair.

"So what type of clothes you buying?" A familiar voice said. I looked around to find Garfield. Great. I'm not completely sure whether I'm happy to see him or annoyed at the obvious giveaway that we're not normal.

"And you said I was obvious. He's freakin' green!" Man, could she have said it any louder? People were already looking.

"Personally, I don't mind." I said as I kept walking.

"You're only saying that because you want to screw him." I froze and she walked past snickering.

"I, I, um..." I mumbled uncontrollably, still unable to move.

"Come on, I want to get this over with so I can go to Typo." We followed behind as she lead us to a store which must obviously be where she gets her clothes.

"Um, goth much?" Garfield said looking around. "I don't think she's got the same taste as you."

"You don't think a lot, do you?" I said checking out some of the leather Jackets. Some of these clothes looked pretty cool. "But after this you're taking me to a dress store."

"You and Garfield can do that while I go to Typo." How is that supposed to work when she has the money?

"The Batbrat is trying to ditch you. No one could possibly want to go to a store so much." Maybe scarab was right.

"So who are you meeting?" I watched as her eyes widened behind her glasses for a second.

"No one, I'm just going to Typo okay." She nearly shouted defensively.

"Sure. I bet it's a guy." I said as I piled a few pieces of clothing over my arm.

"Wrong person to bet that with. Last I checked, she wasn't into guys." Wow she's a lesbian. How the heck did I not see that coming.

"I'm not into the person I'm meeting either!" So she is meeting someone!

"It's okay. We won't tell. Who's the girl?" She hesitated for a moment before sighing defeatedly.

"My twin sister. She's hiding from the League of Assassins and her master. We meet up occasionally. Batman knows about it. But we meet at Typo. And I seriously do love Typo so can you hurry it up." Wow, I actually wasn't expecting that.

"Just one last question. Are you attracted to me?" I'm not a lesbian but it'd be cool to know.

"I'm not a lesbian." Damn, that's not interesting. "I'm Bi."

"My theory is she's a lesbian but likes to keep her options open." Garfield whispered to me.

"I can hear you Beast Boy."

After we bought enough clothes we headed to the food court while Ginger went to Typo. Garfield shouted me lunch. Apparently his sister gives him money every week for when he sneaks out.

"So why come with us? Isn't shopping supposed to be dreadful for guys or something?" I asked before taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Maybe I wanted to be with you instead of at the cave." God he's good. I can't stand it. He makes feel all mushy inside. I don't like it.

"You realise we just met yesterday right?" What are you doing, you're gonna screw up everything again. Just shut up Teagan.

"I'm green. Not many chicks like that about a guy. You liked me straight away. I could tell by the big goofy grin you had after we talked for the first time." I looked down at my milkshake trying not to blush. "The whole time we've been here I've been getting nothing but weird looks. I'm use to it but it's nice to have someone who never looks at me like I'm a freak."

"You are kind of freaky. But you're also pretty cute." I leant in to kiss him, only to be interrupted by a crash above us. My armour morphed over me as a heap of glass came shattering down everywhere.

"Well sister dear, guess we were interrupting something." As I looked up I almost gasped.

"Riley, what are you wearing?" He wore a strange suit that was lit up with a weird green fire.

"Riley's gone and soon, you will be." Garfield morphed into a gorilla in front of me, growling fiercely.

"What are you on about Riley?" I asked as my suit got into an offensive mode.

"You are the first host in Project Beetle to work, you are very valuable. My masters want what they paid for." The fire from around him started spreading towards Gar and he morphed into a bird to escape it.

"You think you can get out of it that easy? You can't run from fire." The flames began to shoot up, catching him in the flames.

"No, leave him be. Just take me." the flames disappeared and he fell to the floor, human form, covered in burns.

"Well sister dear, make this quick I have a schedule to keep." He said holding his hand.

"We cannot allow him to capture us. I am equipping you with a sonic gun. It'll stun him long enough to capture him." Right, so at least there's a plan.

"I'm going to free you Riley, but for now I'm sorry." Before he had a chance to react I fired the sonic gun at him and he crumpled to the floor unconscious. I knelt down next to him but as I was about to put a hand on his shoulder he grabbed my wrist roughly. Before I could fight back I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. I'd electrocuted myself before but never at this level.

"Goodnight sis."


	6. Puppets, I Hate Puppets

I shot up as I awoke in my bed. Was that a dream? How could I dream that? I was breathing heavily as I recalled the last few things That happened. Riley. Garfield...

"It's okay Teagan, calm down." Garfield was standing next to me with a worried expression painted on his face. It was strange, he didn't look burnt at all.

"Act natural and I won't make you hurt him." Scarab suddenly said catching me off guard.

"What?!" I almost squealed, looking back at her.

"I warned you." Wait what? What do you mean?

My arm suddenly -as if it had a mind of its own- pushed Garfield to the floor harshly. The armour morphed over me and I looked down at him before kicking him in the face.

"What the hell are you, I, what are you making me do!?" I screamed out only to sound like a voice in my own head.

"Thanks to Riley you are no longer in control of this body." So what, I'm just a passenger in my own body now?

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Really, out of everyone that could have seen this. It had to be Jaime. He already hates me enough.

"Get out of the way before I kill you." Somehow scarab was able to use my voice to speak. It felt weird.

"Nice try Teagan, you're staying here." Jaime you're such an idiot. Just let me go and I won't end up hurting you.

"You don't seem to understand Jaime Reyes, Teagan doesn't control me anymore." He widened his eyes in shock. Did he seriously think that I would intentionally hurt Garfield? I kicked him into the wall with so much force that he got lodged into the concrete wall.

"Stay out of my way." I walking out to the Zeta-Beam platforms and typed in a location I didn't recognise. I feel like a puppet that's being forced to do something against its will. I want to say sorry to Jaime and Garfield, but I'm basically mute without scarab speaking for me. I take it back. This is not the best day of my life.

Today sucks.

I zoned out, completely bored by the ride Scarab was taking me on. I couldn't even feel anything anymore. I knew my legs were walking but I couldn't feel it.

"Ah, it looks like Riley did well. He delivered Teagan right to us. I don't know what you were worried about." I kind of recognised the voice. When I saw it owner everything made sense. Lex Luthor. Everyone knows he's spent a lot of time on the bad side of the law but no one ever seems to be able to convict him.

"He was captured by the Justice League, how else was I meant to react?! It was your decision not to put a control chip in him!" One of Lex's associates argued. Lex just sighed obviously annoyed with him.

"So Riley was not under your control?" I asked, Scarab had allowed me to speak.

"No my dear he wasn't. You see, he's been like my little puppet since the beginning. He informed us that you had left and brought my operatives right to you. He then retrieved you when you fell into the hands of the enemy. He's my son, a mistake that proved useful." How did Batman not discover this? This is huge!

"What's so special about me? Why kidnap me?" I asked as the suit morphed away.

"You my dear have a special ability lying dormant inside you. The Scarab was attached to you to both protect you and make sure we can control you." He explained with a devil-like voice.

"So I'm just your weapon now? My life is over? If I could I would kill you right now!" I wanted to tackle him and punch him repeatedly. I hate this.

"Now my dear, you never really had a life to be over with. Riley made sure you made no connections with anyone at school. You were a loner, I believe." It's all his fault. I had a crappy life because of him. Because of the only person That made my childhood a bit brighter.

"Why can't you just let me go?!" I screamed at him, feeling the weight of these revelations crash down on me.

"My dear, you're overreacting. These are merely precautions. I'm offering you an opportunity to become my extremely well paid operative." I glared at him. We're not all as selfish as him.

"I don't want your money Luthor." He smiled devilishly.

"No but I bet you don't want me to hurt him do you?" I rolled my eyes at him. Does he really think I care about him after what he did to me.

"I don't care about Riley." He merely laughed in response.

"I wasn't referring to him my dear. Your little friend. Beast Boy, I believe." This was the moment when I'm suppose to say something like 'you wouldn't dare,' only to realise he's not bluffing. He's enjoying this too much.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I replied, looking down in defeat.

"Not really sweetheart." I took in a deep breath before looking back at him.

"Fine Luthor, you win." he chuckled at me.

"I always do."


	7. Ryx'hal

"You want me to what?!"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me Teagan." Lex said as he looked out the window over Metropolis.

"How am I suppose to steal something if you won't tell me what it is? Not that I really care if you get what you want or not but what if I bring back to wrong thing." He smiled briefly as he turned back to me.

"You seem to think I haven't thought this through. You cannot know what it is you're stealing because that sort of information could put you at risk. Tess will accompany you." Wow I didn't know he cared. Yeah right, it probably just puts his plan at risk.

"No offence but your secretary will accompany me? What she gonna do? She's just some hot chick you hired to take phone calls."

"Well Mercy's more of a living weapon really, also she's kind of a bodyguard." Tess Mercer walked in a stopped next to me.

"Okay, where do we go?"

Why did it have to be a highly guarded lab? Why'd I get paired with the secretary that never speaks? Why was I stupid enough to allow this to happen? Why was I doing all this to stop a guy I just met a few days ago from getting hurt? I would say it's the right thing to do, to protect him, but I don't feel like I want to. I'm trying to be the good guy but I don't feel like I'm suppose to.

"Can you tell me what we're stealing now?" I asked looking at Tess.

Silence.

Right, I might as well be alone. What did the pull out her tongue or something?

"Try and keep up okay, office lady?" I leapt down towards the buildings front door, making a slight crater in the ground. I feel like this was a time for subtlety.

"Well done you triggered the alarm." Well, it's my old friend, if you were an actual person I'd try to strangle you right now. "That's understandable."

"You're damn right it's understandable. Now if you dong mind id like some weapons. Don't want to hurt anyone so kindly set them to stun." a gun like shaped morphed around my arms.

"You're an idiot if what you think I do is set the your weapons to stun. I lower the-"

"Don't care." I walked through automatic doors to be met by guards, armed and ready to attack.

"Aww, that's cute. You guys thinks you can stop me." Lex had made a point of showing me I was bulletproof when he first took me. It was alarming to be shot at but I actually feel safer now.

Before I could use the sonic gun to knock them out, gunshots were quickly fired from behind me. I stared at the massacre shocked. I've never seen a dead body before and now I was surrounded by dozens. That wasn't what scared me though.

What scared me was the fact that I didn't feel anything. I don't care. They're dead and I don't care...

"What the hell did you do that for?" I screamed at her, no response. He arm was a gun. Lex was telling the truth when he said she was a living weapon. She transformed her arm back before ahead.

"Lead the way then."

She lead me through the hall and I wondered why I was even sent at all. Tess can obviously handle herself. she stopped with warning and I bumped into her.

"Unlock the door." She ordered, finally speaking.

"What makes you think I can?" Without answer she just pushed my towards the door so I was facing it. A device on the door scanned me.

"Authorised. B30, Cochineal." so That's why they need me. The lab has something to do with the Justice League. I'm in the system.

The door opened with a click as it unlocked and I pushed it open. The room was filled with tubes like the one I had been in just a week ago.

Tess led me to one and wiped away the condensation on the glass. It was a little girl with orange skin and dark black hair. Her lips were an unnatural purple, but then her skin was orange so it wasn't that surprising.

There was a metal plate with an engraving in it. The Dark Goddess. That must be what they call her.

"Let's get her out then shall we." without thinking it through I just aimed my sonic gun at the tube case and fired, shattering the glass.

The girl coughed as she was forced into a state of wakefulness. I picked her up, cradling her and she hugged the side of me. Aww, that's so cute. Wait, what does Lex want with a little girl?

"Let's go." we began walking out when I heard a skidding noise behind me as if someone slipped. Tess armed herself and aimed behind us.

"It's okay, it's probably just some scared scientist. Calm down Tess." I wait for Tess to walk completely out of the room before I walked back towards the far end of the room.

"Who are you and why are you following me." In a flash of red lightning A boy was right in front of me. "Bart?"

"Close. Very close." This boy resembled him almost completely, aside from his hair colour and eye colour. The Bart Allen doppelgänger was wearing a black outfit that glowed with black energy. "Wait you noticed me following you?"

"As we've just witnessed you aren't exactly subtle." He smiled evily, as if it wasn't possible for him to smile another way.

"Well I was trying to let you see me this time. Hope we cross paths again. Goodbye little evil one." He said keeping his smile. I'm not evil. He's not talking about the kid right. But no he was loin to my eyes.

"Which seems very likely since you're my stalker at the moment." Before I could even finish the sentence he was gone.

"You should stay away from him. He's not nice." The little girl spoke making me nearly melting at the sound of her voice.

"You got that vibe too, huh?" She nodded her adorable little head and I could nearly squeal about how cute it was. Nearly.

"My names Ryx'hal."

"Ryx'hal, huh? Where're you from?" I asked assuming she wasn't of this earth.

"Here. Mummy didn't want me so here I am." Wow, did the scientists tell her that?

"Hurry up!" Tess shouted at me. Guess it was we better get going.

"Daddy!" Ryx'hal squealed as soon as she caught sight of Lex. I was bringing back his... daughter.

"Hello my darling." Lex said in the most genuinely happy voice I've heard him speak in. He scooped her up giving her the biggest hug and she giggled happily.

"You have an alien daughter, that's new." He sat down with her at his desk.

"It's complicated but yes. Her adoptive mother wasn't very proud of her and attempted to leave her abandoned to die. A few assassins stumbled upon her and she ended up in that facility." Why would the Justice League do something like that? They had her in a cage!

"Why wouldn't you tell me that I was retrieving her? Why couldn't I know?" He smiled devilishly. He's hiding something. It's not that I'm surprised I'm just not welcoming the fact.

"I had my reasons. Believe me." That I will believe him on. I'm going to find out what that reason is.

"What o you want your newest living weapon to do now?" He was caught off guard for a moment.

"Hmm... The blonde fellow you spoke to today." he saw that, how? "Who was he and what did he want?"

"I have no clue who he was or what he wanted. It seemed an awful lot like he was after me. He's been following me since you kidnapped me." He pressed a button on his laptop and a holographic screen popped up in front of me.

"So that would explain why he was in your room last night." Woah. That is creepy.

"What do you suggest?"

"The black energy seems familiar. Try to ignore it for now and he may prove useful for me later." He made a gesture as if dismissing me and I took the hint and left.

I walked out into the hallway heading towards my room.

"So are you useful?" I asked waiting for my shadow's reply.

"I'd like to think so but apparently you're a lot more useful than me." Says who? Unless you're asking Lex. I don't know what people see in me.

"So are you gonna watch me sleep again? This isn't Twilight you know, I'm not gonna fall madly in love with you." He laughed slightly at my remark.

"That hurts my feelings Teagan. What? Are you saving that place in your heart for that weird green thing? I would of thought you'd have higher standards." Lex has no idea how much I wanna punch this guy, and he'll want me to just suck it up and live with it anyway.

"Do I at least get a name from you?" I asked as I turned around blocking my doorway.

"Nope."

"Then you don't get to watch me sleep. Its creepy as hell anyway." I slammed the door, locking with a clip the scarab made to lock the door.


	8. I Don't Want To Hurt You

"Cochineal why have you left?" Lex's voice sounded through the earpiece. I had swum into the cave and was in the process of find a way to access the computer without alerting anyone.

"Ryx'hal didn't deserve that. The justice league needs to answer for it." I lied. Deep down I know they couldn't have kept her like that.

"They already did, do you not remember the heap of bodies you and Mercy left behind?" Okay how to lie now. I got nothing.

"I need answers."

"Teagan come back to my building." Someone doesn't want me to find answers. Scarab do you know anything about this.

"Knowledge or information about this project is either nonexistent or hidden. Maybe to keep such information from you. I would trust the Lex Luthor." Suspicious. I don't like suspicious.

The cost looked clear as I passed through the kitchen. That was, until I felt the pain of a fist as it impacted with my face. Sonofa-

My eyes rolled at Jaime as he stood in front of me with Batbrat and Beast Boy behind him.

"I don't want to hurt you Teagan but if I have to I will." Jaime said and it took everything I had to stop myself from laughing in his face. He hates me. Why would he care if I got hurt or not.

"Bullshit." Well, there goes stealth.

"Teagan, return now!" Lex demanded.

"Little busy right now." I answered as I got into a fighting stance. Jaime chuckled at me. "What's so funny?"

"There's three of us and one of you." Yeah... Gar won't hurt me, Batbrat has no powers and I beaten his ass once already. Didn't even take much.

"I know, you should have brought more backup." I answered with a grin.

"Lex is trying to override my system." What?! Stop him! "It's too late. Warn them."

"He's gonna make me hurt y-." I got out before my voice cut off. "Let's get rid of these pests shall we."

Yes it's short but I want to leave you hanging. also I want you to get the idea that lex shut off her ability to see what was going on to avoid her protest.

Hope you enjoyed


	9. Death, Too Much For Me M8

I looked into her eyes as the life drained from them. What have I done. What did you make me do? I felt sick. I let her fall lifeless to the ground and I looked up to find Garfield looking at me horrified. No. Don't make me hurt him.

"Do you think you still have a choice. You are not in control anymore Teagan Cerinson." Lex, the one in control of me said.

I let both my bladed arms drag along the floor as I paced towards him. My face showing a permanent scowl I could not control.

"Teagan, I know you're in there." He began to move away slowly, fearing that he'd share Batbrat's fate.

"No she's not." Lex said, using my voice to talk to him. One blade morphed into the oversized staple gun I usually used to detain people.

"Remember when I told you this tactic would be more effective through bone." Scarab reminded me before shooting him through the arm. He screamed out in agony. No! Stop it! Please!

He ignored me, instead bring the blade up against his neck. He was terrified, I wanted to hug him, reassure him.

"Teagan really cared for you didn't she? That's making this so much more fun. I might even take my time." I found myself saying with an evil smiling. "But I can't waste time on you."

I pulled the blade back ready to strike him through the heart. No. Please scarab don't.

"Say goodbye." He whispered. I screamed out against her. I shut my eyes, unable to look at what I was about to do. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to find Batbrat forcing the blade away from him.

Thank

Jesus

I could suddenly feel a sharp pain running down my spine. Oh no, he was killing me. Why? I did everything he asked. I screamed and actually felt my screams leave my mouth. The armour suddenly peeled off my skin and made an orb around me as the pieces floated in the air. In an instant the pieces shot back at me moving into my skin. I screamed again at the feeling of shards stabbing at me.

I found myself surrounded by nothing but white and there was only one other figure there. It looked like my Cochineal form. I looked down at my hands to find clear skin, no armour.

"They wanted to kill us. I disabled the kill switch but in doing so I also disabled the device that represses your powers. Your body is destroying me so it can absorb all my power. Goodbye Teagan Cerinson." Scarab said before fading away in pixels. I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor.

"Teagan are you alright?" I blinked, recognising Batbrat as she hovered over me.

"It's gone, I think I destroyed it. They tried to kill me. I killed you. How are you here?" She smiled as she helped me up.

"I don't advertise my healing ability. Adds to the unpredictability my enemies fear." I suddenly felt the pain rise through my body again.

"Protect him!" I screamed out as I collapsed again. The pain went shooting out in all directions as shards literally shot out of me. I looked up to find a heap of them sticking out of Batbrat and she brushed them off like crumbs.

I walked towards Garfield, still pinned through his arm to the wall. I did this.

They did this.

They made me hurt him.

"Wait, what happened to Jaime?" I asked as the realisation of his absence hit me.

"You knocked him out and hung him from the roof before killing me." I didn't like her choice of words. I wasn't in control, it wasn't me. I looked up and sure enough I found him hanging limp from the roof. How am I meant to get him down from up there.

"Who in this place can fly?" I ask Batbrat as I failed to figure out a way to get him.

"Superboy, but are you sure you wanna show him what you've just done? They won't accept you after this. They won't trust you." They've ruined everything. Lex ruined everything.

I going to kill him.

"You get Superboy, I'll help Garfield." She ran off and I sat beside him only become more saddened in seeing how much pain I've cause him. "I've gotta get you to a hospital."

"You've got to go before Superboy gets here." I could see how much pain he was in though he tried to act like it was nothing. "I'll be fine."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek before standing back. "I'll come back."

After I kill Lex.

I walked towards the Zeta beam platforms to quickly transport my way out, waving sheepishly to beastboy as I disappeared.

METROPOLIS

I walked casually into the building. They were expecting me. Which was definitely a bad thing. As I made my way to Lex's office it was eerily quiet and the silence was getting to me.

"Teagan, run!" I was startled as I heard Riley shout. I stood frozen for a moment. I should help him. But it's probably a trap. He's probably helping to lure me in. What if he's not. What if they were using him like they did me. With false stories.

I kept moving forward.

I swung open the door to find Mercy holding a gun, well her arm, to Riley's head. Lex was absent until his face popped up on a computer screen.

"Ah, Teagan. So glad you could make it. So much easy to get rid of loose strings when they come to me." Riley looked at the screen pleading.

"Father please!"

"I'm not your father Riley. You were just gullible enough to believe it." Riley looked crushed. "Goodbye."

"Mercy, let him go." As usual she didn't answer, instead pointing her weapon at me. I ran along the wall of the room, dodging the bullets as they flew at me.

"God you are one crazy bitch. Killing teenagers, well I can see your career going really far!" I shouted at her.

While I had her distracted, Riley dug his elbow into her rib cage in one swift blow, knocking her back. While he has escaped her grasp he hadn't escaped her attention.

"Riley!" I screamed as blood flew from small holes in his chest. His eyes widened for a split second as his life faded. I stood there, shocked and frozen until I realised she had aimed at me again.

"Stop!" A loud woman ordered as she entered the room. I recognised the tall, pale, blonde woman. She was the scientist that attached the scarab to me. This is all her fault!

"Don't even think about it Teagan. Hear me out before blaming me." She looked to Mercy rather angrily. "Piss off."

Mercy left and I ran towards my lifeless brother. Yes he had been the cause of all my misery growing up but he was also my only friend.

And now his gone.

"I'm surprised you're not more upset." She commented as she neared us.

"I want to cry. I just can't feel it. I've lost everything. All I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry like a baby. But nothing." she looked at me fascinated.

"Your ability, it has allowed you to merge with your scarab's personality. It's mental power was just another thing you acquired, along with all its physical power." I scowled at her. I don't care about how fascinating I am.

"Right. Why shouldn't I kill you. This is all your fault. You put that thing on me. -"

"Made sure years ago that you would never kill Batbrat when you stabbed her. I'm a clairvoyant Teagan. I've seen this event many times in different ways every time I change something. You're welcome, because without me you'd be dead right now." She argued. Why would she want to protect me though?

"And Riley? You couldn't have gotten here just a little earlier?! You knew he would die!" She looked to the floor.

"He had to. Trust me. There was no future in which he existed that you did too. I made the choice and now it's happened." She looked to the door then back to me. "Mercy is about to come back in here, you have to jump out that window."

"What?! We're like fifty storeys up!" I protested.

"One; I think you're over exaggerating just a little. And two; you'll survive, trust me." The door began to edge open and I took off for the window. I smashed through it easily since Mercy had shot it at least a thousand times.

The air rushed past me as I plummeted to the ground. Well now I feel stupid for trusting her.

I suddenly felt the Cochineal armour cover my arms as I neared the pavement. The impact was absorbed by the armour, leaving me without a scratch as the armour morphed away. I smiled to myself.

I guess I didn't lose everything.

-the-end-

For now at least


	10. AN

Hello to anyone who was reading and enjoying this story!

There will be a sequel to this short Fanfic. If you'd like to see more of Teagan she is suppose to appear in my other story **Privilege.** It's about the character Batbrat from this story.


	11. AN: one you'll like, trust me!

Guess what I just posted? The first chapter too the sequel of this storie. Enjoy. I did it just coz someone asked.


End file.
